A Tamer's Life
by Lil-Niwa
Summary: Past events come back to you when your upset or on the very edge of death..but for a young red headed boy..it stays hidden for too long and breaks him day by day
1. My Everything

Description: Ch 1: _After a break up with your love, you start to think about past events. But this love is on that will last forever. _

_AN: These italic lines are real and true events. _These normal lines are the summed and slightly exact to a event that happened.

There was a light tapping noise on the roof, that hinted there was a sign of rain storm coming. A young man, with red hair, closed his door silently with a sadden expression on his figure. He walked in a daze, till he reached a bed, soon to fall upon it. Closing crimson colored eyes, he tried to rid a certain voice out of his head that said a phrase over and over. _'I only thought of you and Satoshi as little brothers..'_

Clenching on to the sheets with a tightened grasp, the boy buried his face into them. Possibly even biting them, as he felt like his heart was shattering. Visions flooded in his head, which started the first tear of the night.

_'Okay, I'm here!' I smiled as an older man with dark purple hair came into view 'So..what did you have to show me?'_

_'Promise not to run?' he asked me, with what sounded like curiousity. I only nodded on it not being to sure as I saw Dark's smile weaken. And within a matter of second, a strange figure with blonde hair appeared behind him. My eyes widen, and I backed away. 'No Daisuke! It's okay, he will not harm you.' _

_I just shook my head, with a quick to run down the alleyway from which I came from. Suddenly...It was blocked by the blonde with out stretched, whiten wings and I yelled! 'Get Away From Me!' Dark came up from behind me, and a hand covered my mouth. I was so scared, it brought me to tears._

_'Daisuke...Please listen...He won't hurt you. Think on it, will you? If he was going to hurt you, I wouldn't of brought him here, as well as you.' They both looked down at me, I could feel my body just freeze up right there. 'Now...If I let go, will you trust me?'_

_ I thought on it for a bit, looking into the golden hues that was of the man that wanted to kill me. Oddly...it was a softer gaze, like Dark had..unknowningly I gave a slight nod, when I glanced to the ground._

_Removing his hand, a soft smile placed upon Dark's face again. And more of a grin on Krad. 'Good, then we'll be going then.' Dark said as he ruffled my hair till it was a mess._

_Swatting the hand off, I looked up to him and asked with confusion 'Go where?'_

_They both grabbed my hands, and dragged me off. Of course I tugged back, but it was of no use. 'We're going to our home.' Was Dark's response, he said it so oddly. I was more frightened than I was confused._

_'In other words, he means the house we found that will rid of the social commotion about the Phantom Thief and his Great Hunter.' Krad added on to Dark. I could help but laugh at hearing the great hunter comment, but that soon stopped when Krad had me pinned against the wall. 'Listen you!---'_

_'Krad! Let him, you made your deal and remember that well!' Dark had a slight glare in his eyes and I just stared at the blonde, as his grip slightly tightened to make me wince._

_Looking to Dark, he yelled back 'I'm telling you! This plan of yours is not going to work!'_

_Takes a hold of the golden ponytail on the back of Krad's head, Dark pulled him off. 'It will work, or this won't work..' I glanced away, in disgust, from the two as they kissed. Another gentle ruffle came upon my hair and dark's words turned their attention to me again 'Try to be good, and you'll start to like it.'_

_Yeah right! I don't want to do that! There was no way in hell, I'd find myself kissing another guy! That was one of my main things right there._

_They grabbed my hands again to tug me off to the place that they called there house. I smiled, and they laughed...and that was when I thought I'd be happy to put all of the time of being a Phantom Thief behind me._

The door opened and then closed, with now a man of blonde hair leaned against it. The boy stayed where he was at, not bothering to move. "Daisuke..." the shakey voice, paused for a bit, as golden hues looked to the floor. "Do you hate me?" he added weakly.

Still, the boy stayed where he was at. Once again, letting another tear fall into the blankets.

_'You call that thing...a snow cone?' Krad stared at a pile of ice in a cup, that I was holding in my hands._

_I smiled, looking at him 'Yeah! You should try some, its really goo--' I blinked as he took he cup from me. Taking a spoon full, I moved my hands up to try and warn him, but it was already in his mouth by then. His whole expression changed and he spit the ice particles out._

_"What the hell! It's trying to freeze me!' By then I was laughing. Krad got angry and tossed the cup at me. Seeing it coming I ducked in a reflex and the cup hit someone else, who then gave a sharp turn and glare. _

_Krad and I both blinked before shouting 'Sorry!' and bolting away. That's where we snow found ourselves on a snowy hill. Yet again, Krad glanced off at the surrounding snow bound areas and I grinned as I bent down snowly, piling up some of the snow to throw it at him._

_'Daisuke...Don't start that up again...' He said turning to warn me. I waited for little while longer before once again throwing another snowball, hitting directly on the shoulder. 'That's it!' With a quick snap around, he returned fire unexpectedly. Of course it was a mess, but I didn't expect him to suddenly tackle me. I got knocked off balance and the place where I was at was slopping down hill with snow covered ice._

_I winced hitting the ground but before we knew it, we were sliding down hill rather quickly. I closed my eyes tightly hoping the snow would stop us...That was when I felt Krad's embrace tighten around me, making me blush oddly as he did; I buried my face into his shirt, until I felt us suddenly stop..._

_Opening my eyes to look on to his wincing face, we hit a tree and one of his wings was laying flat down to where it touch the snow. 'Are you okay?' I asked, worried. He just nodded before wincing again._

_He wasn't okay...his wing was broken and when I glanced to the top of the hill, we were a couple of feet too far. I moved a bit before he told me not to as he hissed in pain. I bit my inner lip knowing that this was my fault that he was in so much pain, and I knew what I had to do...since after all, I was trained by the Great Phantom Thief himself._

_Looking down at me with his pain face, he gave a strange smile and asked 'Are you okay?' I nodded slightly, before clenching my fists. With his good wing, he covered us and lifted my chin slightly. I looked into his golden eyes, hearing him whisper 'Go ahead..' I closed my eyes again, with the tightened grip on his shirt as I sat up to met with his lips for the first time, just to heal him...but I never...expected to get it back..._

Lifting his face out of the sheets, the boy glanced back to the one leaning on the door, slightly. "I can't hate...someone I love..." he finally replied.

Hidden tears, fell to the floor as he glanced to the ground, golden strands of hair hiding his face.

Glancing off somewhere besides the scene, the boy then said "Does it hurt?..." With that, it was so silent that Daisuke once again closed his eyes, this time to tighten them shut, shaking as he heard the soft crying that Krad was trying to hide.

_'You know, Daisuke...I wonder at times why you stay away from Dark some much. I mean you hang out with Krad than you do him.' Satoshi said wearing a bartending uniform, the same as the one that I was, while sweeping up the floor after a glass breaking._

_'Well...It's just I like Krad more than do Daaku, I guess.' Was my reply as I thought about it for a moment._

_Setting down a glass at a person table, 'Yeah, just one thing you don't come home with large blooding wounds on your body when your with Dark.' I paused and staring at the shards of glass by the broom, remembering on how I'd always got stuck under or in Krad's grasp to where he dig his fingers deep into my sides and twice my chest. Before knowing it, Satoshi looked at me with a frown 'Sorry..'_

_I shook his head as I started sweeping again 'No need to be...If I would have listened to him..I wouldn't come home like that..'_

_Suddenly, the front doors of the tavern quickly opened and Dark walked straight at me. I blinked watching him and struddered a bit 'Dark..What are you---' Just then he smacked me hard enough to send me straight to the ground knocking over a table that had glasses full of alochol. I was stained in the smell by then as all of the contains toppled over me, and I winced some as I looked to the one who through me down, Satoshi was too nerve straight to move when he saw a gun in Dark's hand.. 'Daaku...wh--'_

_Cutting me off to make me just shake in fear, Dark yelled at me 'Tell me right now! What is going on between you and Krad?'_

_Slowly moving back away from him, I studdered once again 'What do you mean...'_

_I stopped moving seeing him aim the gun at me 'I'll give you one last warning' his gazed narrowed with a deathly glare 'What is going on between you and Krad...'_

_My mistake was testing him...and fighting about it...I smirked, slightly as looked at him seeming to calm 'Do I need to say it?'_

_'Damn it, Daisuke! you shouldn't fall in love with the enemy! It's-'_

_I cut him off, snapping back as I clenched my fists 'It's not right? Your the one that fell deeply in love with him!' _

_A ringing of a gun shot filled the tavern and seemed to echo off the walls. I fell back grasping on to my shoulder, wincing greatly, screaming in pain. Satoshi ran to help me and Dark ran out of the tavern...To then dissapear from us, taking Krad as well._

_I waited for hours...to then were it was soon days...that turned into two weeks before he finally returned, to surprise him on how glad I was happy to see him...Even after that event..._

The rain seemed to be coming down harder as it beat against the window. Still in a shakey softer tone Krad answered "Yes...It does hurt.."

"Then why do it..." Daisuke said as he started to cry himself "You know I'm lost without you..."

Crying again as well, Krad shook his head shouting slightly "Your nothing like Satoshi! I was the one..who was being selfish in saying it.."

_'Tonights' the big night! What do you think? Does this work out?' Satoshi asked showing me some odd wedding stuff._

_I forced a smile, making it so real and acted hyper 'Yeah! It looks great! Maybe you should add blue too!'_

_'You think?' Satoshi asked once again smiling as he looked down the isle way._

_I only nodded 'Yeah...I'll be back in a bit...' I turned from him, as my smile fading._

_'Alright Daisuke! I'll see you at the wedding then.'_

_I rushed off out of the chruch upen hearing that, I didn't get to far and it was only with moment that I felt my heart crushing. I winced greatly as I fell clenching on to my chest as the pain grew. 'Daisuke!' A girl's voice yelled and I just started crying hearing that it was Tara..the one who set this all up. The pain was too much to bare and I felt like I was going to die. 'Daisuke! Are you okay? What happened!'_

_'I can't go to the wedding tonight! I just can't!' I yelled as she wrapped her arms around me as I shook with my speeding heart that could break in the matter of seconds._

_'Why not? You know, you have to go..' she said as she rubbed my back trying to comfort me._

_I shook my head and clung to her tightly, crying all the more 'I can't! I love Krad! I love him so much that I can't see this happen! I've told him over and over I loved him! And it...It just never went through to him!'_

_'Then the weddings off..Daisuke...calm down..' I glanced over Tara's shoulder and there he was...I quickly let go of Tara and ran right into his arms. I told Tara about me not going to it and I guess when I ran out...she told them...and then...I told him how I felt and it finally got through close to three years of hiding it...The whole time he thought it was to get him home...to bring him back from his darker side...No...It was truely that I loved him the whole time...ever since the first time we barely kissed under the tree..._

_A little long I passed out from a panic attack, the doctor said if there was anymore stress...I could of died...and the only one who has calmed me down was Krad..._

The boy finally sat up to look at the other "Then, why did you do this? Why do you say I'm like him, when I'm not? And, why did you have to listen to her!"

"Daisuke, stop!" Krad looked up revealing his tears to him and yelled.

"You listened to her..."

"No, I didn't! I would never" The blonde said staring at the boy.

Daisuke sighed and slowly started talking, calmly about it "Tara and I where talking..."

"Stop it! Daisuke!"

"And we came to conclusion...that you and Satoshi..were just like...little brothers to me..." he went silent as Krad was staring at him now with slight tears rolling down his cheeks. Daisuke kept silent watching him, something telling him to say something and go on with it. Clenching on to the blankets, he cried more, shouting at him "Damn it! I love you! I love you so much I want to be with you forever! I want to be the one that makes you happy!"

Krad stared at him blankly for a while letting the tears fall, before walking over to him, wrapping his arms about the younger one "Stop crying and go to bed, koi." A smile played acrossed his lips and he brought the younger one along with him to lay down on the bed. Daisuke clung to him, still crying as Krad brought him closer "I'm sorry...I really am.." Daisuke smiled and entertwinned his fingers with Krad's, cuddling close to him till he felt his warmth. Krad closed his eyes, placing his head on the others "Suki da yo..Daisuke"

"I love you too..Krad." The rain continued to beat against the window as the two of them drifted off into a heavy dream, that not even the loud booms of lightening clashes that shook the house, woke them.

_AN: That was fun! I think my writings getting better now (If you've read my other stories) But yes, a few grammer mistakes, but I'm really working on it! I don't have a spell check this time either...So I hope its all there..Anyways might continue this sometime later dunno...Until then! Good day everyone!_


	2. Random Words

It was a great day, thereafter. And the little red head couldn't stop smiling until after seeing he was being ignored by one of his best friends. Krad brought them into the living room to have fun, but the young tamer did not want to do a thing as he just left again. Daisuke looked to Krad, who was yelling at him to get back there, but then soon stormed out the door, sick on how everyone was acting.

_I was torn between two people yet again...I didn't know what to think or do...So I just waited it out in hopes the both of them came back._

Later on in the night, Krad came back to walk in on Daisuke singing in his room. The boy's attitude on how things were going, were definitely poor as he just continued singing, ingoring his love for once. In that moment a small agruement occured in a smart mouth challenge, which made Krad once again leave...

_It was so stupid to do...Why can't I do anything right...After a few hours, of Krad not being home..I started to hate myself..Making myself feel like I was forgotten, but that weekend was for the two of us to go out and have fun together...Not sit at home in an agrument that might break us apart..._

Finally being calm, later that evening, Daisuke waited for Krad to come back. The clock was ticking in the silent room as he waited, and just watched Eve, their pet neko, want to tear at him for eating a whole box of strawberries infront of her and only gave her one. Finally the door opened before the feline could get at him. A swift glare of golden eyes went to the cat, which signaled he wanted to be alone with the boy for awhile.

In seeing the glare, the cat nodded and headed up the stairs, to her room. Daisuke got up to do the same, but was stopped. "Daisuke...I have a question" the blonde stated..

_It was a simple question to answer..That I still don't quite know the meaning of. 'If a rose has thorns, then why does a rose like me not have them?' I was confused on what he was asking then...And I continued to think about it, since then._

After asking the question, Krad tugged the boy into a hug and brought him upstairs to sleep. Daisuke stayed asleep for a little while before waking up to someone crying. He glanced to his partner, who was sleeping peacefully, before shifting out of the bed, replacing himself with a pillow so the angel didn't wake. Following the noise, he came upon Satoshi's room to find it. The red head stayed by the door before peeking into the room, "Satoshi?"

Staying curled up in his blankets, the other young tamer answered him "What?"

Entering the room with caution, Daisuke slowly walked over to the bed, to then sit on the edge of it "Care to tell me why your crying?"

Glancing to the other, the tears where gone and hidden with an emotionless face "I'm not crying.." There was a moment of silence for awhile, before Daisuke reached over to brush a head through the others hair, to only have him turn away "What do you want anyways..you've hurt me enough.."

Daisuke looked at him with a sadden expression, and sighed "I'm tired of seeing you like this is all..and I'm sure everyone else is.."

"If you've come to pity me don't bother with it...I'm tired of crying and I've been sick of feeling"

Looking down, the red headed boy got up to start walking out of the room before pausing, "Your not as worthless as you think you are..You're digging yourself into a deeper hole that only you can get yourself out of..I want to help you...but your shutting everyone out..and throwing away the must precious gift your mother gave you..."

Satoshi stared at the wall for a bit, before burying his face in his pillow "Good night.." With that Daisuke nodded and went back to his room.

_I didn't mean to make you feel this way...I've loved him for years, and straight through..I stayed by his side, no matter how much the pain I was given. I wasn't blindly guided to see that I loved him..I knew in my heart I did and was so afraid to tell him..which was my mistake and hurt us all in the end...I came upon thinking on what Krad said to me about being a rose without thorns again and wondered what he really meant by it. I thought he meant by me not having thorns to hurt someone and protect myself..but the way he took it, I knew it was wrong.._

_AN: Sorry it was so short, but I think you guys like it better that way...coughs Instead of reading straight throw over two thousand words to get through it...Anyways see what Daisuke finds out at some club when he's with Dark! Ta Ta_


End file.
